


Holiday.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [24]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Drug Use, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sex, Swearing, false imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <img/><p><br/>Fill for the prompt falsely imprisoned for HC-bingo, blind-fold for Kinkbingo, drug addiction for dark bingo and holiday for Angst bingo. Whilst on holiday Adam is arrested on false charges, mistaken for someone else, left blind folded and in a cell with a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> AU, not based on any real country or real laws.

It was supposed to just be a holiday. He'd saved up, he had the summer off before he had to go back to college and classes. It was meant to be fun. He had wanted to travel, to see the world, but right now he can't see anything because he's been blindfolded. They lead him to what he assumes is a cell and he gets shoved onto a wooden bench. They leave his hands cuffed in front of him and Adam listens to them as they leave. The sound of a metal cell door closing makes him wince. He's been arrested, blindfolded and locked up in another country while on holiday. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't even speak the language here.

　

"Hey, I thought you should know someone else is here. I'm Tommy," A voice out in the dark says and Adam can't help but jumping. He hates that he's blindfolded, the only thing he hates more is this damn holiday.

　

"Can you get this blindfold off me?" Adam asks hopefully.

　

"I can't get close enough. I'm sorry," Tommy says and Adam hears him rattling chains. Christ, he's in trouble.

　

"My name's Adam, have they chained you to the wall?" Adam asks, hating that all he can see is the black material of the blindfold.

　

"Yeah, they arrested me two days ago. My sister and a lawyer are working on getting me out. I didn't do anything," Tommy sighs.

　

"I didn't either and I'm sure a lot of people say that, but it's true. They say I've been stealing to support my drug addiction. I don't even have a drug addiction. I'm just on holiday here," Adam groans. It's weird only being able to hear, smell and feel what is around him. He doesn't like it, it's creepy in a place like this, but he wonders what it would be like some place else. He also wonders why they think he's a drug addict. He's tried a few things before, but he hasn't touched any kind of drugs during his holiday, so his imprisonment is false. He shouldn't be here.

　

"They think I'm a drug addict, too, even though I'm not. They keep acting like they are waiting for me to detox, they say that's why I have to be chained up, to try and stop me from hurting myself," Tommy groans.

　

"So do they think you bought drugs here or something?" Adam asks. He knows that maybe he shouldn't, but he can't help trusting Tommy, believing him. He just hopes that he won't come to regret his trust.

　

"No, they think I was selling myself for drug money. I haven't even had sex while I was here. I'm on holiday with my sister, not really the time you get laid and I sure as hell haven't been charging for it," Tommy says, sounding pissed and Adam doesn't blame him. 

　

They are both trapped in similar situations, both of them arrested in connection to drug addictions that they don't have. Neither of them should be imprisoned for it, because Adam knows that in at least his own case that he hasn't done anything illegal at any point on his holiday. Falsely imprisoned, blindfolded and locked up in a cell for a drug addiction that he doesn't have, Adam has a feeling that this holiday could turn out to be the worst holiday he has ever had.

　

 

++++++++++++++++++  
　

Adam spends four days in a cell with Tommy, blind folded the whole time before Tommy's sister comes to get him. From outside the bars she tells him that all the charges have been dropped, that it was a case of mistaken identity. They were looking for a local drug addict and prostitute that looked like Tommy. Once he is unchained, Adam expects Tommy to just leave. He wouldn't blame him. He's already been here way longer than he should have had to be, falsely imprisoned and Adam bets he won't get so much as an apology. 

　

Tommy doesn't leave right away. Adam can feel him come closer and then the blind fold is being gently undone. They had told Adam he had it on because they didn't want him to recognize his enemies and get into fights. Adam doesn't know who they think he is or why they think he has enemies, he's just glad to finally have the blind fold off. He has to blink a lot to get the room into focus and then it all comes back. He can see again and the first thing he sees is a beautiful man, who despite the strain of imprisonment still looks beautiful.

　

"I know you're not a drug addict. I promise I'm going to help you get out of here and back to your holiday. I won't leave you, you're the only thing that kept me sane in here, I won't forget that," Tommy says firmly and for the first time in days, Adam feels a flicker of hope.

　

No one back home knows where he is, wouldn't even think to check local jails. He's been imprisoned, but he's not alone anymore. Tommy took the blind fold off, gave him back sight and Adam believes that Tommy won't leave him here, he'll be back to his holiday before he knows it.

　

He doesn't think he has ever found anything harder than watching Tommy walk away, a man that had been a stranger to him at one point, but he isn't anymore. They've talked about everything over the last days and Adam had been falling for Tommy long before he could see him. The blind fold coming off doesn't change a thing, it's his soul that has won Adam over and he hopes that he really will get to see Tommy again some day.

　

 

++++++++++++++++++++  
　

Five days later Adam does see Tommy again, he's waiting in the police station and he hugs Adam even though Adam hasn't showered since he was arrested. Tommy and his sister with the help of a lawyer had proved that there was no proof that Adam was a drug addict and no proof of him committing the crimes he'd been accused off. The police could keep a person locked up till trial, as long as they had evidence, but there was no evidence to be found because Adam was not a drug addict. But he's not going to let his wrongful imprisonment drag him down. He's going to leave those feelings in his cell along with his blind fold and go back to his holiday, his holiday and a new friend.

　

Adam books into a hotel, gets cleaned up and that night has his first date with Tommy. On their fifth date, Tommy smirks and blind folds Adam. Anyone else and Adam might not have let them do that after all the days he spent in a cell in a blind fold, but he knows Tommy is trying to replace it with a good memory.

　

And when Tommy goes down on him, taking Adam's cock all the way into his throat in one go, Adam feels his body shaking like the drug addict he had been accused of being, but the only thing he is craving is Tommy's touch and it seems like he can have as much of that as he wants.

　

"Christ Tommy, you feel so good," Adam moans, feeling for Tommy's head so that he can stroke through his hair while Tommy sucks his cock, there is something about not being able to see anything that makes it feel like he can feel every touch, but times ten, like his whole body has become more sensitive. He is so sure Tommy is going to be the drug he becomes addicted to and remains addicted to long after his holiday is over. Tommy's from America and only lives a state away from Adam, so the end of his holiday won't have to mean goodbye.

　

"Your fucking mouth," Adam gasps and before he can say another word, his orgasm ripples through him like a wave and he doesn't even warn Tommy, just moans his name and nothing else, but Tommy swallows around his cock, taking everything Adam has to give and he's still floating in the afterglow when Tommy gets off his knees and kisses Adam, not even bothering to take the blind fold off first. Adam can taste Tommy and himself and he's changed his mind, this is the best holiday he has ever had.

　

The End


End file.
